The present invention relates generally to improvements in the treatment of nicotine dependency and addiction and relates particularly to an improved method for interrupting the physiological and psychological aspects associated with tobacco or nicotine dependency.
Many procedures and regimes have hertofore been employed and proposed for the treatment of nicotine or tobacco dependency, but these when applied to nicotine and tobacco dependency and addiction, possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. The procedures are long, frequently unreliable, generally ineffective when used in the treatment of the hard core nicotine/tobacco addict and may require the self administration of nicotine, nicotine substitutes or anxiolytics.